


Fallen

by The_Creacher



Series: ABC [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Dark Comedy, Death, Death Eaters, Death References, Deathfic, Dysfunctional Family, Epitaph, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Light Sadism, Minor Character Death, Other, Post - Deathly Hallows, Presumed Dead, Revenge, Show Me Your Snake: The Slytherin Fuh-Q-Fest, Students, Tragedy/Comedy, War, obituary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher





	Fallen

Those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts will live on in our memory and in the memories of our children and their children and all our family members not yet born into this world. This is a comemoration of a brave man, and just out of mere childhood who fought and, most probably, died in the name of our cause.

We remember Vincent Crabbe. Skilled student, loyal son, dearest of all his mother's children, promising Death Eater, beloved uncle, and considerate grandson. Supposed Dead. Body not found, but, he would not leave his family if he were still alive. He was too loyal of a boy to abandon those who need him. Vincent will live on in our memories as a fantastic young Slytherin man. He was one of our many youth to become part of the Fallen of our valiant battles.

Next week we will send out a memorial for Pansy Parkinson, body not found, supposed dead.


End file.
